


(奇異鐵) Like A Phoenix

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva





	(奇異鐵) Like A Phoenix

 

 

至尊魔法師史蒂芬・史傳奇默數著，九百九十九萬又九千九百九十九次。

 

這次會是怎麼樣的結束？在阿迦莫多之眼的幽幽綠光中他再次醒悟這是個趨近無止盡的迴圈，每次重啟時他還不明所以，直到上了泰坦星窺探未來後就都記了起來，那些已經重複過的，跟未來即將面對的。

 

他是至尊魔法師，不囿於私情、不限於時空，只會忠誠遵照守望世界的任務。

 

一切所見皆為真實，一千四百萬又六百零五次，必須全數經歷過才能導致最終的成功。

 

他曾嘗試直接通往最成功的路徑，但好似有許多不可抗力，硬是又將他拉扯回全員皆滅的結局。失之毫釐、謬之千里，很多一開始的微細差異，最終演變成巨大的蝴蝶效應，而每次重啟，都讓原本前行的劇情漸漸起了變化。

 

腦子或許不能悉數記得，然而身體記得，後來的他幾乎全憑直覺而動 —— 相遇、戰鬥、被俘、窺探、再戰鬥、死去。

 

但他很慶幸，那個人一直都在，而他必須在。

 

跋扈不肯退讓的聲線、鍥而不捨的眼神、金紅交錯的張揚身影、獨自力挽狂瀾的堅毅，即便最終殘破浴血，他依然覺得那形象宛若鳳凰重生前絢爛燃燒的燎原火焰。

 

奈米戰甲下的血肉之軀成為他攻擊時的最佳掩護、奮戰不懈的靈魂成為他心靈的救贖，他們仍然走不到終局，但也從未萌生放棄的念頭。

 

只要他還在，就不到絕望的地步。史蒂芬發現自己在經歷無盡輪迴後，竟然開始近乎愚痴地相信這件事，彷若世間唯一真理。

 

這應該是某種增強理論吧......他甚至已經可以閉眼描繪出東尼說這句話時的表情。

 

======================================

 

才剛從知曉一切可能中回神，史蒂芬眉頭微蹙，吁出一口長氣。

 

「.........這是第幾次？」

 

琥珀棕之中的萬千情緒凝結成出口的簡短問句，東尼的下唇抿成一個堅毅的弧度。

 

史蒂芬的眼神對上東尼，微微挑眉，看似早有預料。

 

「不需要高估我的能耐，但也不要低估我對未來的預想能力。我想了又想，既然你擁有可以改變時空的力量，但卻沒那麼做，為什麼？因為不是你不想，而是你不能，如果不是經歷過每個可能性創造的複本，就無法堆疊出現實，那個最終的現實 —— 大家可以塌縮在勝利的空間的現實。」

 

「你果然再次讓我驚訝了，量子力學家。」

「再下一次，就是第一千萬次了。而每次的過程中必然都會有所犧牲。」

 

「我發現真相多少次？」

 

「略超過一半。」

「而每次你察覺的時候，恰巧都是彼得不在泰坦的時候，那孩子.....果然很讓你分心。」

 

「那小子還那麼年輕，不應該經歷這些。」

 

「其實你也不應該經歷這些，但我們就是在這裡。」

「不過，這次比跟多瑪暮無限迴圈好得多，畢竟那時候只有我獨自一人。而我從那時就學到了，征服之前，必須臣服。」史蒂芬原本無奈的語氣逐漸轉為看透的釋然。

 

「『臣服』包括犧牲生命？」

 

「是，其中包括你我的性命。」

 

「你似乎並不希望我知道事實。」

 

「因為每次當你知曉後，就會變本加厲地豁出一切去拚命，就算知道結局如何慘烈也一樣。」

 

「但你也不阻止我。」

 

「不，因為那也是導向最終結局的一部分。」

「雖然我希望你少受點痛苦煎熬，但我更不願意去控制你......即便我可以做到，我依然不會剝奪你的自由意志，因為如果我這麼做，跟薩諾斯又有什麼分別？」

「我們憑藉自由意志戰鬥，即便會輸，但那也是我們的選擇。我們不都是為了對抗被剝奪選擇的自由而奮戰嗎？」

「就算只剩你我，只要都不放棄，未來便還未決定。」

 

「........史蒂芬.....」

 

「什麼事，東尼？」

 

「我發現......你遠比我想像的更正面啊，激勵大師。」

 

「是嗎？我只是說出實情。」

 

「再問個問題，我每次......死的時候都很帥吧？」

 

         -- _我的死......有改變任何事嗎？_

 

「不能再更耀眼。」

 

         -- _那個拚盡全力拯救無數性命的你，不能再更耀眼。_

 

「有沒有慶幸是超級酷炫的鋼鐵人跟你上太空？」

 

「一直都是。」

「…….是時候了，我們走吧。一起。」

 

         -- _你我的犧牲，絕不是徒勞。_

 

「一起。」

 

「我們會再見面。」

 

_\-- 然後，經歷千萬次輪迴，我們終究會在那個終點聚首。那時候，我會告訴你我的真心話。_

 

          _\-- 我對你 ——_

  


張揚四散的爆擊火花與魔法陣光影在泰坦的大地交錯而起，有如共舞的絢麗奏鳴曲。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
